Choice of Life
by Dragonna
Summary: Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir un tel destin, un destin exceptionnel, et une très longue vie. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses choix le conduiraient là. Mais il ne regretterait rien, il ne regretterait jamais rien. Et surtout pas de l'avoir connu, lui.
1. Prologue: Il n'avait aucun regret

**Disclaimer**: Je ne pense pas être l'auteur de Saint Seiya, tous ces beaux chevaliers appartiennent à leur créateur.

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship, Family, Aventure...un peu de tout je pense.

**Rating**: Pour tous, je crois.

**Personnages**: Tous les personnages de Lost Canvas pour le moment.

**Parings**: Surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Il n'avait aucun regret...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir un tel destin, un destin exceptionnel, et une très longue vie.<em>

Lui qui était né dans une famille nombreuse au cœur d'une ville chinoise, quelque part, pas très loin des immenses montagnes qui portaient le nom d'Himalaya. Les forêts verdoyantes, les cascades d'eau, tout ça était le décor de son enfance, de sa vie. C'était là qu'il s'était entrainé, qu'il avait grandi et surtout qu'il avait passé tant de trop longues années à attendre, à surveiller cette tour sombre et maléfique, seul jusqu'à ce que le sceau d'Athéna soit détruit et que la guerre Sainte reprenne.

_Rien n'aurait pu le prédestiner à une telle destinée pourtant._

Dans une famille aussi nombreuse que la sienne...il n'était qu'un fardeau. Une charge dont ses parents ne s'occupaient guère. Et puis il avait fuit à l'âge de 5 ans. _Espérant quoi?_ Peut-être qu'on le cherche, qu'on le retrouve, voulant sans doute juste la preuve qu'on l'aimait...juste un peu, mais personne n'était partit à sa recherche et, arrivé au pied de la grande cascade, déçu et malheureux, il avait entendu un bruit étrange, puis une ombre gigantesque était sortie de l'eau.

_Et sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant, en prenant conscience du pouvoir qui sommeillait en lui._

Il était resté un enfant des rues, sa famille n'avait rien tentée pour le ramener, le convainquant à cette époque de la justesse de son choix. Il avait survécu seul, plus ou moins, retournant chaque jour à la cascade, pour retrouver le dragon.

_Il n'avait rien à regretter à ce niveau là._

Aujourd'hui il avait oublié le visage de sa famille. Il ne subsistait que celui de son si étrange premier maître, ainsi que celui du deuxième, les visages de tout ses amis, de Shion, du Grand Pope Sage et de son frère Hakurei, le visage de Temna et tant d'autres. Des souvenirs qui lui faisaient mal car ils étaient tous morts mais qui le rendaient aussi heureux quand il y pensait.

Les moments de bonheurs se mêlaient à ceux, plus douloureux, son cœur et son esprit mais il ne regrettait rien. Il avait été heureux ainsi. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à croire au jeu du _**''et si''**_. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

Sa vie avait pris un tournant imprévu ce jour-là quand son tout premier maître l'avait rencontré, lui avait parlé de ce pouvoir en lui, l'avait sauvé d'une vie monotone, prévisible pour une autre bien plus dangereuse mais où il avait été tellement vivant et heureux.

Et puis il y avait eu Hakurei, le maître de Shion, qui avait croisé sa route. Finalement ce jour-là aussi, il avait choisi de suivre cet homme, prenant des risques mais tentant quelque chose.

_Parce qu'il n'avait rien à perdre cette fois-là non plus. _

Sans tout ça il serait peut-être mort avant d'avoir même atteint l'âge adulte. Ou pire, un spectre aurait pu le trouver et le tuer ou le recruter. Cette simple hypothèse suffisait à lui faire assez horreur pour qu'il y pense le moins possible.

_Il n'aurait peut-être pas autant souffert, ou côtoyer la mort._

_Il n'aurait pas vu tant d'amis ou celui qu'il considérait comme un petit frère mourrir. Mais il ne les aurait pas connu non plus._

_Il n'aurait pas vécu la solitude pendant 243 trop longues années._

_Mais il ne regrettait rien, il ne regretterait jamais rien._

_Peut-être parce qu'au fond c'était sa destinée de servir Athéna._

_Et que, sans ça...il ne l'aurait jamais connu,** lui**._

Sa vie avait été tellement pleine de hasards, il avait souffert avant d'enfin s'ouvrir aux sentiments, de sortir de sa solitude, mais cela en valait la peine.

Et en son cœur, il ne put s'empêcher de remercier le vieil atlante, survivant de la guerre du XVIe siècle, d'être venu vers lui ce jour-là.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Rencontre

**Disclaimer**: Pourquoi faut le redire à chaque chapitre? Grrmmll ils ne sont pas à moi!

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship, Family, Aventure...un peu de tout je pense.

**Rating**: Pour tous, je crois.

**Personnages**: Tous les personnages de Lost Canvas pour le moment.

**Parings**: Surprise.

**Note:** SPOIL d'un chapitre de Lost Canvas pas encore paru en France, concernant le maître de Dohko.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Rencontre<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Il avait souffert pendant 1000 ans, avait perdu sa bien-aimé et avait sombré dans la violence, perdant peu à peu son humanité. Cette histoire dure qu'était celle de sa vie, le dragon l'avait souvent raconté à son disciple, à ce garçon à qui il s'était malgré lui attaché. <em>

_Mais cela ne suffisait pas à apaiser ses souffrances, il était devenu un monstre._

_Plus une trace d'humanité de brillait dans son regard._

_Alors ce jour-là, même si le jeune garçon était là, il ne put plus tenir, sa souffrance était trop forte._

__**«ECARTES TOI!»**__

Le gigantesque dragon creva la surface de l'eau, des gouttelettes ruisselant sur ses écailles vertes et bleues. Un rugissement couvrait le bruit du vent et de la cascade. Il s'éleva rapidement dans les airs, vers le soleil, sans un regard en arrière, sans un regret ou un remord. La créature mythique s'envolait dans le ciel, sans hésitation, abandonnant l'enfant dont il s'était occupé pendant presque six ans.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas de gaieté de cœur, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le retenir cette fois où la douleur avait été la plus forte. Quelques mots furent lâchés avant qu'il ne soit trop haut pour être entendu. Ce furent aussi ses dernières paroles.

**«Adieu Petit Tigre!»**

Mais il était partit pour toujours, laissant un être esseulé derrière lui. Le dragon n'avait jamais été un adepte de tendresse mais il était bon avec son élève et lui avait enseigné tant de choses.

«Maître!»

L'enfant aux mèches acajou tendit la main, comme s'il espérait retenir celui qui venait de s'élever dans le ciel, sa voix ne parvenant déjà plus aux oreilles de l'être brisé pas une trop longue vie de douleur. Le ''petit tigre'' sortit de l'eau, se hissant sur la berge, mais il avait beau lever les yeux vers le ciel, il ne distinguait plus rien. Il eut beau attendre, attendre des heures, jusqu'à l'aube, son maître ne revint pas. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il ne reverrait pas, mais son cœur d'enfant, qui avait été trop seul, refusait cette douloureuse vérité. Il s'éloigna, se retournant sans cesse, se jurant de revenir aussi souvent que possible.

_Même s'il sentait, inconsciemment peut-être, que c'était totalement inutile._

Sa douleur et sa frustration à ne pas comprendre la situation le poussèrent à frapper un gros rocher qui lui bloquait le passage. Son cosmos bleu-vert illumina l'air autour de lui, le fracas fit fuir les quelques animaux présents aux alentours, tandis que des éclats de roches tombaient un peu partout.

Il ne vit pas une silhouette sombre, sur un promontoire, qui le fixait. Il n'entendit pas les mots murmurés au vent : «Tout cela est très intéressant!» et il ne vit pas l'être étrange disparaitre.

L'enfant n'entendait rien, sourd à tout sauf à sa tristesse, à son chagrin. Et à la douloureuse vérité qui marquait son esprit.

_Il avait été abandonné..._

…_.une nouvelle fois._

* * *

><p>Hakurei se matérialisa à proximité d'une cascade, quelque part en Chine. Il grimaça en ne ressentant aucune énergie aux alentours.<p>

_Etrangement Sage lui avait demandé de venir en ces lieux il y a quelques heures._

_Il lui disait avoir vu un gigantesque dragon qui s'envolait dans le ciel, ou plutôt il l'avait ressenti. Pourquoi était-il en Chine, ça il n'avait pas voulu le dire. Mais il lui donnerait surement plus d'explications la prochaine fois. Peut-être était-ce simplement des spectres qui étaient présents dans le secteur._

_Ce qu'il avait ressenti , c'était quelque chose de puissant, venant directement d'ici._

_Sage lui avait dit avoir ressenti un cosmos, chargé de douleur. _

Le vieil atlante, âgé de plus de 200 ans, avait vaguement senti un cosmos lui aussi, en arrivant, pas encore arrivé à maturité et mal maitrisé mais un cosmos prometteur quand même. Un cosmos empli de douleur et de désespoir, comme un appel à l'aide.

_Mais rien. Il ne voyait rien du tout. Il n'y avait personne._

Les émanations de cosmos étaient très faibles dans le secteur. Trop faibles. Pourtant Sage l'avait bien entendu cet appel, comme une plainte dans son esprit, comme si cette aura était chargée de douleur, de profonde solitude, comme si quelqu'un appelait (sans doute inconsciemment) au secours.

_Mais comment le trouver? _

_Cet être, quel qu'il soit, arrivait à se dissimuler. _

_Ou peut-être n'était-il pas encore tout à fait assez fort pour qu'on puisse sonder son aura en permanence, qui pouvait le dire?_

Il arriva dans un petit village très tranquille, peu de gens croisaient sa route, les rares le regardaient étrangement, autant à cause de ses vêtements qu'à cause des deux points de vie sur son front. Il n'éprouvait plus rien devant le regard des autres, plus rien depuis longtemps. Et puis ce n'était pas sa préoccupation. Il cherchait quelqu'un. Sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il recherchait. Mais ça n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Son frère et lui avaient trouvé beaucoup de jeunes apprentis ainsi, dont leurs propres disciples.

«Mais où est cette personne?»

Il ne devait pas être loin pourtant. Où alors cet être cachait bien son jeu et était déjà partit en un autre endroit mais c'était peu probable. Hakurei avait pourtant bien senti des traces de cosmos près de la cascade. Et il s'était téléporter presque aussitôt. Non celui qui avait appelé ne devait pas être trop éloigné. Peut-être était-ce un piège mais au moins il serait fixé. Et puis Sage ne se trompait jamais.

Car si ça n'était pas un piège, la personne qui avait émis ce cosmos avait besoin d'aide. L'angoisse et la solitude qu'il avait faiblement ressenti lui avait serré le cœur. Bon sang, ça n'était pourtant pas dur. L'enfant car ça en était un, ne devait pas être très loin.

Pourquoi Sage ne s'en était-il pas occupé dans ce cas, s'il l'avait vu?

Peut-être n'avait-il pas le temps?

Les chevaliers d'Athéna n'emmenaient pas de force leurs apprentis au Sanctuaire. Il fallait un peu de temps quand même, ne serait-ce que pour le mettre en confiance.

Soudain il vit un jeune garçon assis sur une pierre, à l'écart des maisons. Il avait une peau bronzée par le soleil, des cheveux acajou aux reflets rouges et des yeux verts. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile, dépourvu de tunique ou de chausses, il semblait pourtant relativement en forme. Des plaies couvraient son corps ici et là, certaines bandées et d'autres non. Il crut voir une faible trace de larme sur une des joues maculées de poussière.

_Pourquoi son regard s'était-il porté sur ce gamin?_

_Il était jeune certes, et triste également mais comment être sûr du rapport?_

Il tenta de le sonder de son cosmos, juste discrètement.

S'il était un garçon normal, il ne réagirait pas.

Sauf que tout de suite, le chatain releva brusquement la tête, deux prunelles émeraudes se vrillèrent sur lui, et un éclat sauvage les traversa. Il avait senti le contact entre leur cosmos et avait tout de suite réagit, sachant même qui en était à l'origine et si rapidement, comme s'il avait été sensibilisé à ce pouvoir.

Hakurei esquissa un faible sourire.

_Intéressant, très intéressant..._

* * *

><p>Un silence passa puis l'enfant cracha, tel un fauve. «Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi vous faites ça?» Il s'était redressé, son air sauvage ne le quittant pas, semblant prêt à détaler comme un lièvre.<p>

L'atlante hésita quelques instants sur les mots et se décida pour la vérité, avec le peu qu'il savait, avec le peu que lui avait dit Sage: «Bonjour mon garçon, je m'appelle Hakurei. Je suis venu parce que je crois que tu as appelé à l'aide cette nuit. Cette nuit où un dragon est apparut dans le ciel.»

Le jeune chinois plissa les yeux, et serra les dents, faisant un pas en arrière. Cependant l'éclat qui était passé dans ses yeux était en lui même un aveu: «Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Je ne vous ai pas appelé! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous!» cracha-t-il insolemment. L'atlante leva une main apaisante, l'enfant ne partit pas mais resta sur la défensive. Un temps passa puis il marmonna, agacé «Si vous voulez savoir comment je m'appelle, ne comptez pas sur moi pour le dire, je ne vous connais pas! Pourquoi je dirais mon nom à un inconnu? Un vieux en plus!»

Il avait pris peur en entendant parler du dragon, de son maître. Un homme ''normal'' n'aurait pas pu le voir, personne au village n'avait pu et ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait personne dehors la nuit ou même le jour sous cette forme là.

_Personne n'avait jamais vu son maître, même avant l'envol de celui-ci._

_Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'il passait inaperçu vu sa taille._

_Comment ce vieil homme pouvait-il être différent?_

Tout le monde le trouvait bizarre, avec sa manie de s'isoler dans la forêt, seul avec la nature. Chose paradoxale il ne supportait que durement la solitude. Il la vivait parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Personne ne le comprenait, personne ne voulait de lui..et ce depuis son enfance.

_Tout le monde l'avait abandonné. _

_Ses parents, son maître...il n'avait personne._

_Seul..._

«Ce que je veux?» Hakurei hésita, il ne pouvait pas l'emmener de force, l'enfant ne se laisserait pas faire et même si personne ne pouvait l'empêcher d'emmener ce gosse, il savait que lui imposer un choix ne serait que néfaste pour l'avenir, même si tout pouvait s'arranger bien entendu. «Et si on parlait un peu de ce pouvoir que tu as?»

Un éclat méfiant traversa le regard vert: « ..Pourquoi?

- Je suis comme toi tu sais?

- …

- Tu ne me crois pas?

- Si, seulement je ne vois pas trop comment vous pourriez me le prouver ici devant toutes ces personnes. Même si elles n'ont pas la même perception que nous.» Il savait donc déjà faire ce genre de différence. Il voyait déjà en quoi il était différent. Lentement l'atlante tourna le dos et lui proposa de le suivre s'il voulait une preuve.

Il n'entendit pas tout de suite les pas derrière lui mais ils parvinrent finalement à ses oreilles et il jeta un regard derrière son épaule. Le garçon restait à bonne distance, un regard méfiant fixé sur le vieil homme, refusant de relâcher sa vigilance pour le moment.

Une fois un peu à l'écart, le plus jeune stoppa et lança, d'un ton cette fois dénué d'agressivité, mais plus teinté de curiosité que précédemment «Qui êtes-vous? Et je ne parle pas de votre nom! Vous me l'avez déjà dit en plus!

- Je suis un chevalier d'Athéna, déesse de la guerre et de la Sagesse. Tu ne dois pas connaître ce nom mais..

- Si...mon maître m'en avait parlé.»

Hakurei haussa un point de vie, curieux. _Qui était ce ''maître''? Cet enfant s'était-il enfui ou quelque chose comme ça? Et il avait l'air triste quand il en parlait. Un rapport avec cet étrange dragon? _Un doute l'effleura mais il refusa de l'écouter.

«Alors, au sujet de ce dragon?

- Pourquoi je vous le dirais?

- Je ne sais pas...je ne te force à rien.» Il tenta à nouveau de lire dans son esprit, en se cachant suffisamment cette fois et vit une brève image, un dragon qui semblait le regarder depuis le fond de l'eau. Un regard sans âge, fatigué, et où l'humanité semblait s'éteindre. Il se retira bien vite, honteux de sa curiosité. «Si tu refuse de m'en parler, je suppose qu'il était important pour toi...ton maître?»

La légère crispation du jeune chinois ne lui échappa pas. Il fut amusé se voir ses yeux s'étrécir et un léger grondement agacé lui échapper. Cela voulait sans doute dire qu'il avait touché juste au bon endroit.

_Un véritable petit fauve_.

«Alors vous me montrez comment vous êtes comme moi ou en fait vous mentez depuis tout à l'heure?»

Silence. Le gamin eut un rictus insolent et provocateur. Hakurei eut un instant d'hésitation puis tendit la main, soulevant par la télékinésie un énorme rocher, l'arrachant du sol.

_S'il suffisait juste de l'impressionner._

_Cela n'allait pas être difficile._

* * *

><p>Il décida de laisser passer du temps, il ne pouvait ou ne pourrait pas le convaincre aujourd'hui, pas comment ça et pas maintenant. Il revint donc chaque jour, juste pour parler. L'enfant se montra, peu à peu de moins en moins méfiant, de plus en plus curieux. Sept jours suffirent à établir un faible premier rapport , où il n'y avait plus de méfiance, presque plus.<p>

Un jour, le garçon écarta une mèche acajou de son front, le regarda longuement et lança: «...Qu'est-ce que vous avez sur le front? Vous n'avez pas de sourcils mais ça...qu'est-ce que c'est?

- ...Cela s'appelle des Points de Vie. C'est une des caractéristique de mon peuple!» Pas de question mais un regard appuyé, comme si le garçon attendait la suite. Hakurei soupira devant cette attitude qui ne semblait pas si bien s'améliorer que ça et décida de continuer, dévoilant une dure vérité pour lui: «Je suis un atlante, un peuple dont les représentants disparaissent les uns après les autres, depuis des siècles! A chaque génération, nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux.

- Désolé...

- Ne t'excuse pas...tu n'as rien à voir avec ça!

- Ca doit être dur de savoir et de vivre ça, de savoir qu'un jour, il n'y aura plus personne!» L'enfant ramena ses jambes contre lui et lui lança un regard fatigué, presque malheureux «Il n'y a rien de pire qu'être seul.

- ….Je comprend, j'ai été seul moi aussi, pendant longtemps!»

Il eut un rictus amer en se souvenant de la fin de la guerre sainte qui avait eu lieu deux siècles plus tôt. Sage et lui étaient les seuls à avoir survécus à cette folie. Et ils avaient du se séparer, lui seul à Jamir, surveillant cette maudite tour invisible aux yeux des simples humains et son jumeau comme Pope au sanctuaire. Mais après tout qui avait été le plus seul parmi eux deux? Celui qui surveillait seul parmi les montagnes, avec juste la compagnie d'un disciple de temps à autre? Ou celui qui attendait, caché continuellement derrière un masque, gérant l'immense sanctuaire?

Le plus jeune osa demander, plus audacieux qu'avant: «Vous ne l'êtes plus maintenant?

- Non...J'ai eu des disciples pendant longtemps et actuellement j'en ai un. Il a ton âge.

- ...Ha bon?» Première étincelle curieuse dans son regard. Puis elle s'éteignit «Il a de la chance, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien!»

Hakurei sourit, pendant que le moment était venu de lui proposer de venir avec lui. Il allait commencer par l'emmener à Jamir avec lui et après convoquerait le chevalier qui serait son maître.

«J'ai une proposition...si tu venais avec moi?

- Quoi?

- Tu es un garçon fort et intelligent, tu es relativement courageux pour ton âge et tu maitrise un peu ton cosmos. Tu as toutes les qualités pour devenir un puissant chevalier.»

Il lui avait déjà parlé d'Athéna, des guerres saintes, d'Hadès. L'enfant savait, il en savait assez pour comprendre ce que la proposition du vieil atlante sous-entendait.

Il le regarda dans les yeux est dit, étrangement d'une voix douce: «Dites moi pourquoi je vous ferrez confiance? Dites moi en quoi être chevalier d'Athéna est différent d'être un Spectre d'Hadès? Au final vous voulez que je combatte, que je meure peut-être, pour votre déesse! Quelque soit le dieu, c'est la même chose non?»

Il n'y avait aucune accusation dans ses paroles, juste une interrogation. _"Pourquoi"?_ Simplement. Il voulait juste savoir la vérité. Il était tenté par la proposition, ce serait mentir que d'affirmer le contraire (et il s'était attaché à cette personne) mais il voulait une réponse à sa question, en somme assez pertinente. Et vu le léger sourire de son interlocuteur, celui-ci semblait amusé d'une telle interrogation.

_L'enfant ne savait pas quoi penser..._

_Ni quoi faire._

«Je te demande juste quelques jours pour te convaincre et te montrer que je suis digne de confiance, quelques jours pour te montrer pourquoi les chevaliers d'Athéna se battent autant pour elle, pourquoi ils lui sont si fidèles. Laisse-moi t'emmener à Jamir, car ce sera plus simple de t'expliquer là-bas.»

Le jeune chinois lança un regard peu avenant à l'ancien chevalier d'argent qui ne broncha pas, indifférent à cette méfiance. Il était habitué après tout. Beaucoup de jeunes apprentis avaient un caractère sauvage ou franchement hostiles, des orphelins maltraités, abandonnés, ramassés ici et là. Des enfants qu'il fallait apprivoiser avant d'entrainer. Mais ce gamin...avait le regard d'un fauve. Il ne semblait pas du genre à se laisser faire.

«...Hum..»

Le châtain détourna les yeux, ses cheveux les cachant. Nul doute que ce garçon devait être adorable quand il souriait. Mais pour l'instant, il était fermé, sur la défensive. Il ne lui parlerait pas si facilement. Dire qu'il avait mis tant de temps à mettre plus ou moins à l'aise, à le faire juste parler normalement et il ne savait toujours pas son prénom ou comment il avait appris à devenir si doué en combat.

Hakurei tendit lentement la main et ébouriffa gentiment les mèches à reflets rouges. L'enfant se tendit mais ne se dégagea pas, lui lançant juste un regard avertisseur, même si un faible sourire était apparut sur ses lèvres. Mais il ne dit rien, du haut de ses 10 ans, il semblait calme, trop calme...et peu bavard. Quelque chose avait du le marquer, particulièrement. Mais quoi? Inutile de chercher à savoir en lisant dans son cosmos.

_Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il gagnerait sa confiance._

Finalement il entendit un mot, un seul.

«D'accord.»

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre<strong>

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'oav 24 de Lost Canvas, Dohko appelle le maître de Shion ''Hakurei-Dono'' or il me semble que ''dono'' c'est plus ou moins ''maître'' non? On peut supposer que la relation de Dohko avec Hakurei allait un peu au delà d'un simple respect pour "un survivant de l'ancienne guerre sainte" ou pour "le maître de son meilleur ami".


	3. Chapter 2: Faire tomber les barrières

**Disclaimer**: Pourquoi faut le redire à chaque chapitre? Grrmmll ils ne sont pas à moi!

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship, Family, Aventure...un peu de tout je pense.

**Rating**: Pour tous, je crois.

**Personnages**: Tous les personnages de Lost Canvas pour le moment.

**Parings**: Surprise.

**Note:** SPOIL d'un chapitre de Lost Canvas pas encore paru en France, concernant le maître de Dohko.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: Faire tomber les barrières<strong>

* * *

><p>L'enfant l'avait suivit sans une parole, éprouvant juste quelques difficultés à respirer une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à une certaine hauteur mais l'atlante réussit à l'aider, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune se calme et reprenne son souffle. Ce ne fut pas facile mais petit à petit, rassuré par le chevalier, il parvienne à respirer calmement malgré la diminution de l'air.<p>

«Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu avant de te téléporter, j'aurais du penser à nous faire arriver plus bas! Tu n'es pas habitué aux hauteurs des montagnes.

- ...Vous vivez haut?

- Ha...oui, au moins je suis certain qu'on me laissera en paix ou que seuls les chevaliers m'atteindront.»

Il baissa les yeux sur le jeune garçon, puis regarda devant lui. Retirant son châle, il le posa sur les frêles épaules, remarquant que le plus jeune tremblait sous la différence de température. Un regard surpris, puis légèrement brillant, fut suffisant pour lui faire comprendre que l'enfant tout juste recueilli ne devait pas être habitué à la gentillesse ou la générosité des gens.

Ils firent un bout de chemin, sans échanger trop de parole, le plus jeune ayant toujours des difficultés à reprendre son souffle rien qu'en marchant, même s'il résistait bien. Une fois arrivé, il alla directement vers la tour, sans lui laisser trop l'occasion de regarder les frêles demeures disséminées ici et là, ainsi que les quelques personne sorties et regardant le gamin avec curiosité. Inutile de faire passer ce dernier par la passerelle étroite aujourd'hui, il ne réussirait qu'à l'inquiéter (à raison, ça n'avait rien de rassurant la première fois qu'on voyait ce gouffre). Posant une main sur son épaule, en un geste rassurant, il les téléporta tout deux directement à l'intérieur de la tour.

Le châtain regarda la pièce, paisible et accueillante, ornée de façon à la fois humble mais chaleureuse. Il se mordilla les lèvres, il avait accepté de suivre l'atlante mais ne pouvait plus vraiment fuir, il ne saurait pas redescendre, ne connaissait pas le chemin et rien ne lui affirmait que l'autre allait le ramener maintenant. Il n'aimait pas être pris au piège comme ça. Mais il ne dit rien, attentif. Il leva ses yeux vert en direction de cet homme qui l'avait emmené, en une interrogation muette. Hakurei étendit rapidement son cosmos pour trouver son apprenti et le trouva plus bas, sans doute en train de travailler sur ses traductions en grec. Il fallait le prévenir de l'arrivée d'un condisciple, même pour une brève période et surtout le prévenir que le dit-nouveau était sauvage.

Il baissa les yeux vers le châtain et ordonna, doucement: «Reste là!» puis il partit, le laissant en plan. Le jeune garçon avança jusqu'à la petit fenêtre pour regarder dehors, le paysage était désolé mais paradoxalement il s'en dégageait quelque chose de magnifique.

Il était habitué aux forêts et aux cascades, les aimait, mais quelque chose se dégageait de cet endroit, quelque chose de différent, de paisible...il inspira l'air glacial qu'il avait eu tant de mal à inspirer quelques temps plus tôt. Puis il se retourna vers la porte, fronçant ses sombres sourcils.

_Où était partit l'homme?_

Il se souvint que l'homme avait parlé d'un apprenti. Peut-être était-il allé le chercher? Qui pouvait le dire après tout. Il était en terrain inconnu, il lui était impossible de savoir quoique ce soit ou même de prévoir quelque chose.

Il était mal à l'aise. Jamais personne avant, outre son maître, n'avait été réellement préoccupé par lui. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé si gentiment, même si son maître prenait quand même soin de lui sur de multiples niveaux.

Il avait été seul si longtemps, se nourrissant et s'habillant des fruits de ses vols ou de la pitié des gens, ou même des fruits de sa pêche car il savait se débrouiller, grâce à celui qui lui avait tant appris.

_De la pitié...__Était-ce ce sentiment qui avait guidé ce vieil homme? _Qui l'avait poussé à se préoccupé de ce garçon seul, vêtu de frusques déchirées, à lui tendre la main, à lui faire cette proposition.

Le souvenir de la main le soutenant alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, du châle tombant sur ses épaules alors que le froid mordant de la montagne le faisait trembler.

_Était-ce de la pitié? Vraiment ou autre chose. __Se mordillant la lèvre, il se demanda pourquoi il refusait de croire en sa chance, en un possible bonheur. __Pour ne pas être déçu? Oui certainement._

Des pas le firent se retourner, presque sur la défensive, mais il se détendit légèrement en reconnaissant Hakurei qui lui indiqua de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une salle d'eau où, après quelques explications, il fut laissé seul avec des habits en parfait état, typiquement tibétains.

Il comprit rapidement ce qu'on attendait de lui, il aimait l'eau après tout et plongeait dans la rivière tous les jours, et même plusieurs fois par jour. Il était même arrivé, avec un vieux couteau à garder ses cheveux d'une certaine longueur, même si ce n'était pas parfait.

Il ne perdit pas de temps, préférant rejoindre vite celui qui l'avait amené ici. Il fit quelques pas, lentement, se demandant dans quelle direction se rendre quand un éclat de lumière bleue apparut brusquement devant lui, le faisant bondir en arrière, presque sur la défensive jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse la téléportation. Mais ce ne fut pas Hakurei qui apparut devant lui: ce fut un jeune garçon de son âge. Ses cheveux étaient mis-long et d'un doux vert clair, avec de somptueux yeux rose surplombé par deux points de vie tirant sur le violet. Sans doute l'apprenti qui le cherchait.

L'arrivant lui fit un sourire et lui tendit la main, comme pour l'inviter à venir avec lui. Le châtain le regarda intensément. Il n'avait jamais vu des cheveux ou même des yeux de cette couleur. Des couleurs douces donnant un aspect un peu irréel à ce jeune garçon. Il tendit la main, un soupçon méfiant mais accepta de la prendre, laissant l'autre l'emmener où il voulait.

Hakurei les attendait dans une pièce semblable à celle où sa mère, d'après le peu de souvenirs de sa famille qu'il avait, préparait les repas, quand il y avait de quoi manger. Les trois se regardèrent puis le plus vieux prit la parole, doucement, comme pour le mettre en confiance.

«Alors faisons les présentations: Je te présente Shion, mon apprenti, il a le même âge que toi!...»

Puis il attendit que son nouveau protégé accepte de desserrer les lèvres. Après une hésitation, le jeune chinois accepta de parler, de lâcher quelques mots dans un mandarin à peine perceptible.

«Je m'appelle Dohko!»

Le vieil atlante exulta mentalement, si il acceptait de dire son prénom c'était plus que bon signe. Il ébouriffa les cheveux presque rouge et s'attira un regard plus perplexe que avertisseur cette fois, comme si l'enfant ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait ces marques de tendresses.

_Comment aurait-il pu savoir?_ L'affection n'était pas très présente dans sa famille, seul l'aîné avait le droit à de la considération. Et vu le nombre de frères qu'il avait, et surtout qu'il était le dernier, il n'avait que peu de chance d'exister autrement que comme une charge. Un poids qu'il faudrait nourrir, habiller...marier dans plusieurs années. Sa fuite c'était surtout pour voir si on l'aimait au fond mais jamais rien n'était venu pour lui, personne ne l'avait cherché ou appelé et plus tard, quand il était repassé plusieurs fois devant sa maison, ils avaient fait comme s'il n'existait pas, comme s'il n'avait jamais fait parti de la famille. Son absence les arrangeait plus qu'autre chose.

Il n'avait jamais connu le bonheur d'être aimé, d'avoir des amis. Il se sentait différent, surtout après sa rencontre avec son maître. Un gamin si fort, seul. Personne ne voulait avoir à faire avec lui. Les rares moments qu'il chérissait étaient ceux où il plongeait dans ce coin d'eau profonde, où il voyait son maître qui l'entrainait ou lui racontait énormément de choses.

Mais même lui l'avait abandonné.

_Pourquoi devait-il perdre toutes les personnes à qui il s'attachait? Ce n'était pas juste! Maintenant il n'osait guère ouvrir son cœur. Qui pouvait dire si ces personnes n'allaient pas le laisser seul à leur tour? Il ne voulait plus souffrir!_

Il ne parla pas beaucoup. En même temps, il ne comprenait ni le tibétain, ni le grec et seul Hakurei parlait le chinois. La barrière des langues était présente et quelque peu gênante. Il écoutait les quelques explications du seul adulte même si celui-ci devait souvent s'interrompre pour répondre à son disciple qui lui posait de nombreuses questions.

_Un mélange de tristesse et d'envie se mêlait en lui. __Il se sentait un peu seul...et ne savait pas vraiment comment la suite allait se dérouler._

Pour le moment tout semblait trop beau: quelqu'un se souciait de lui, on lui offrait un toit, de la nourriture et même un lit. C'était trop beau pour être vrai et il ne pouvait laisser tomber ces barrières qu'il avait construit autour de lui.

_Pas encore._

_C'était trop tôt!_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, il sentit une présence juste à côté de lui et tomba nez-à-nez avec l'apprenti qui lui fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un mot s'approchant plus ou moins de ce qui devait être un bonjour dans sa langue. Machinalement, il tenta de répéter le mot (tibétain? grec?), mais dû l'écorcher car l'autre éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, le genre de moqueries auxquelles il était habitué. Non. Un vrai rire.<p>

Shion sourit plus largement et répéta le mot, plus lentement, détachant clairement les lettres. Le jeune chinois les repassa dans son esprit et arriva à le prononcer clairement ou presque et vu l'ait satisfait de son vis-à-vis, il comprit que c'était même impeccable.

Le jeune atlante bondit en arrière, et sembla attendre. Comme s'il voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Après une légère hésitation Dohko sauta hors du lit et passa la tunique chaude qu'on lui avait offerte la veille. Il eut à peine le temps de finir que son poignet fut saisi et qu'il fut téléporté. Il ne tarda pas à remarquer l'intérêt que lui portait l'apprenti d'Hakurei. Pourquoi? Était-il le premier condisciple? Ou le premier non-atlante? Peut-être un peu de tout.

Enfin il n'avait pas encore dit oui au vieux hein! Il réfléchissait toujours, même si au fond il n'avait pas envie de retourner là-bas.

_Personne ne lui souriait comme ça avant, il existait aux yeux de plusieurs personnes. __Quelque part, ça lui faisait plaisir, vraiment plaisir mais quelque chose manquait. Une dernière barrière enfermait son cœur.__Et elle n'allait pas tarder à s'écrouler elle aussi._

D'abord il avait rencontré d'autres atlantes dans le secteurs, dont une petite fille nommée Yuzuhira qui semblait tenir Shion en haute estime. Elle trainait un petit garçon (son frère?) un peu partout et sembla s'intéresser à lui aussi. Il se demanda même si ses cheveux étaient spéciaux. D'accord ils étaient doux mais quand même.

Tout le monde semblait chaleureux ici, même s'ils ne le connaissaient pas. C'était perturbant pour lui qui avait toujours été vu (et s'était considéré longtemps) comme une gêne.

Ensuite un jour, Shion l'avait entrainé vers l'atelier, même s'il ne devait pas avoir le droit de faire ça pour le moment. Le jeune chinois avait alors vu toutes ces armures, plus ou moins abimées que son...l'autre garçon réparait. Et l'une d'elle attira son attention: une apparence de dragon. Il l'effleura doucement des doigts, frissonnant sous la froideur du métal.

_Son maître.._

_Qui l'avait recueilli puis abandonné._

Se mordant la lèvre il avait baissé la tête, perturbé. Son maître était-il partit sans se soucier de lui ou savait-il que tout cela allait arriver? L'avait réellement laisser seul et démuni ou s'était-il arrangé pour qu'on le trouve?

Il repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il avait suivit Hakurei: la gentillesse, le bonheur qu'il avait presque peur de ressentir, cette amitié qui semblait lui tendre la main...avait-il vraiment trouvé des personnes qui allaient peut-être l'aimer, pouvait-il s'attacher cette fois?

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et un sanglot le secoua. Il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle déception, un nouvel abandon...il avait peur de s'attacher, voilà la vérité...

_Brusquement les barrières qui restaient en lui volèrent en éclats, d'un seul coup._

L'atlante releva la tête de l'armure qu'il venait d'achever, retirant sa main du métal qui chauffait sous ses doigts et écarquilla les yeux. Cette fois il le sentait, la souffrance qui émanait directement du cosmos du nouveau venu...et celui-ci semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Totalement déstabilisé devant ce spectacle, auquel il ne s'attendait pas car le châtain avait semblé distant depuis le début et aussi relativement froid malgré ses frêles sourires, il n'hésita pourtant pas longtemps avant de venir vers lui. Même s'ils ne se comprenaient pas encore très bien, il s'agenouilla devant lui, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette douleur. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes.

«Pou...Pourquoi?»

Même s'il ne comprenait pas le chinois, il devinait parfaitement le mot, l'interrogation, ou presque. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit car l'autre fondit à nouveau en larme et la seule chose que put faire l'apprenti bélier fut de le serrer dans ses bras, maladroitement, sans même savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ce geste. Il ne comprenait pas les raisons de cette douleur, et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir communiquer correctement, de ne pas pouvoir lui parler. L'autre se raidit dans cette étreinte mais ne se débattit pas, pas encore.

Alors il osa étendre doucement son cosmos autour d'eux, comme pour les isoler avant d'utiliser les pouvoirs qu'il possédait, comme tous les atlantes. Il effleura l'esprit de Dohko, mais sans rien imposer, comme pour l'inviter à partager sa douleur.

Il y eut comme une hésitation puis des images lui furent livrées, ainsi que des sentiments qui y étaient associés.

_Peu de choses en fait mais assez pour comprendre._

_Solitude, abandons...absence de trop de choses. _

_Peur, peur que tout ça recommence encore une fois._

Alors il parla, même si l'autre ne comprenait rien, ou peu. Il parla avec douceur, longtemps et ses paroles eurent comme un effet calmant, peu importe le contenu du discours au fond, même s'il était sincère. Le chinois cessa de pleurer, relâcha sa prise sur la tunique de l'atlante et leva les yeux vers lui, son regard vert interrogatif.

Puis le mot, cette fois dans un tibétain hésitant, fut prononcé à nouveau «Pourquoi?»

_Pourquoi fais-tu ça? _

Shion se contenta de sourire et chuchota, clairement «Parce que maintenant je suis ton ami.»

Dohko ne comprit que le dernier mot. Et eut un fragile sourire, comme pour remercier son compagnon de ces paroles.

_Il avait peur d'y croire mais il fallait qu'il essaye. _

_Sinon il continuerait à souffrir._

Plus loin, de l'autre côté du mur, appuyé à la paroi, Hakurei sourit.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>


	4. Chapitre 3: Libra

**Disclaimer**: Je ne pense pas être l'auteur de Saint Seiya, tous ces beaux chevaliers appartiennent à leur créateur.

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship, Family, Aventure...un peu de tout je pense.

**Rating**: Pour tous, je crois.

**Personnages**: Tous les personnages de Lost Canvas pour le moment.

**Parings**: Surprise.

**Note**: Cette histoire suivra toute l'époque de la Guerre Sainte du XVIIIe siècle, puis celle du XXe siècle, et la dernière partie sera sur les évenements qui suivront la défaite d'Hadès dans l'Histoire de Sainte Seiya.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: Libra<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Il l'avait déjà fait sous le coup de la colère et de la frustration. Il pouvait recommencer, sans trop de problème, enfin il espérait. Il suffisait qu'il se concentre, qu'il se rappelle les mots de son maître. Celui-ci lui avait pourtant expliquer les bases de la destruction. Le monde était constitué d'atomes, tous assemblés, tout: que cela soit les rochers, les arbres, les fleurs ou lui-même. Le cosmos permettait de créer une force suffisante pour détruire ces atomes.<em>

_Tout était une question de volonté, de détermination._

_Il ferma les yeux. Désir de quoi au juste? Pour protéger mais qui? Il n'avait personne. Et ce n'était pas un sentiment négatif, la dernière fois son maître l'avait corrigé en hurlant que ''ce genre de sentiment n'apportait rien de bon si on ne faisait que se reposer dessus et qu'il savait de quoi il parlait''. Tâchant de se calmer, le châtain se concentra davantage, plus rien ne devait atteindre sa concentration. Il inspira profondément et l'aura bleue-verte l'entoura une nouvelle fois, plus brillante que précédemment. Il brandit son poing et l'abattit une nouvelle fois sur le rocher. Cette fois la douleur ne vint pas, mais à la place un vacarme incroyable se fit entendre à ses oreilles. Il rouvrit les yeux mais vit l'amas de pierre devant lui. _

_Il cligna des yeux, surpris et regarda ses mains, égratignées et couvertes de poussière. _

_C'était tout._

_Il l'avait fait._

_Il avait réussit à utiliser son cosmos de façon volontaire._

_Plus loin, un grand dragon sourit avec indulgence devant la mine joyeuse de son jeune élève de 6 ans qui venait pour la première fois de découvrir le pouvoir enfoui en lui._

* * *

><p><em>«Bon j'aimerais que tu me montres de quoi tu es capable!» Déclara Hakurei au jeune garçon alors qu'ils se tenaient tout trois debout à l'extérieur, pour un entrainement. C'était l'occasion de découvrir quel était plus ou moins le niveau du nouveau. Il devait quand même avoir en atteint un certain pour pouvoir ressentir une intrusion mentale ou même le fait qu'on tente de sonder son cosmos. Et comme le jeune chinois semblait décider à rester avec eux, de son plein gré, et qu'il avait enfin commencé à coopérer, un premier test était nécessaire.<em>

_Dohko le fixa, un léger sourire aux lèvres et déploya son aura rapidement. Il savoura cette sensation de chaleur dispensée par son aura car il faisait relativement froid à cette hauteur, surtout en tenue d'entrainement. _

_«Bien...simple question, depuis quand le maitrise tu?_

_- ...J'ai...commencé à l'utiliser de façon irrégulière et non maitrisée vers cinq ans, et je l'ai maitrisé à six avec l'aide de mon maître!» Il était un peu plus loquace depuis quelques jours, et n'avait plus refusé de parler de son ancien mentor avec le vieil atlante. Celui-ci avait appris des choses très intéressantes. Ce garçon ferait sans aucun doute un bon chevalier. _

_«Et bien, brise-moi ce rocher!»_

_Il désignait un bloc en partie gelé à quelques mètres. Le châtain s'approcha de l'immense roc et referma lentement sa main avant de frapper, comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'ici. Suite à l'impact, des fissures de plus en plus profondes apparurent sur la roche et, en quelques secondes, des éclats volèrent en tout sens. Bientôt il n'y eut plus rien qu'un amas de débris de tailles variés à ses pieds . _

_Après quelques exercices, Hakurei murmura, semblant en pleine réflexion «Effectivement tu as sans conteste les bases et de la maitrise...mais je me demande...sais-tu te battre?_

_-...oui. Enfin je crois que je peux me défendre!» Il avait certes suivit les enseignements de son ancien maître, mais jamais contre de vrais adversaires, et les faibles rixes dans son village natale avec d'autres enfants de rues n'avaient pas spécialement l'allure d'entrainement. Ces garçons n'avaient rien d'adversaires, une fois que lui-même avait appris des mouvements précis et acquis une certaine souplesse et rapidité._

_«Et avec ton pouvoir?_

_- Mon maître m'a appris...des attaques, deux en fait.» Mais jamais contre autre chose que le ciel ou la pierre. Il n'était pas habitué à se battre contre quelqu'un, de façon sérieuse. Et il ne s'était jamais senti en danger, de façon suffisante, pour utiliser ces deux coups pour se protéger._

_«Je vois, et bien tu vas me montrer de quoi tu es capable, sans tes pouvoirs pour commencer!» Il se tourna vers son apprenti qui avait tout observé sans mot dire et lui fit signe d'approcher. «N'ai pas peur d'attaquer, Shion sait très bien se défendre!»_

_Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, puis l'atlante eut un sourire provocateur avant de lancer à l'attaque, surprenant son nouvel ami qui commença par jouer sur la défense, histoire de voir ce que faisait son adversaire sans de se décider à contre-attaquer._

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là, en fin de journée, ils étaient penchés sur de larges livres, l'un étudiant un texte dans la langue de son peuple et l'autre tentant d'en apprendre plus en grec. Ce qui n'avait rien d'évident, autant son maître lui avait appris à lire, autant il avait quand même un peu de mal à déchiffrer une langue nouvelle comme celle-là. Bien sûr ces dernières semaines, il avait appris la langue autant à l'écrit qu'à l'oral (et avait appris en chinois aussi, vu qu'il n'avait jamais appris à écrire sa propre langue). Il progressait e mais ce n'était pas simple, personne ne pouvait apprendre si vite.<p>

Ne voulant pas déranger son camarade concentré, il fronça les sourcils et tenta de comprendre ce mot qui le bloquait depuis tout à l'heure.

Mais ils entendirent des voix en bas, dans la pièce servant d'entrée, la pièce où Hakurei réparaient les armures des chevaliers en passage et ils décidèrent d'aller voir. Il n'y avait pas souvent de visites ici, seulement des atlantes et c'était plus l'ermite qui allait les voir que l'inverse. Étrange. Ils se postèrent derrière le mut et écouta, et Dohko fronça les sourcils en entendant les paroles en grec. Ils risquaient d'avoir du mal à comprendre.

«Une armure d'or à réparer cette fois?

- Oui c'est l'armure de la Balance! Et celle du Taureau, j'ai subis quelques désagréments lors de ma dernière mission!

- Et on ne me l'amène que maintenant? Alors que ça fait deux ans et des poussières que son propriétaire est mort pourtant non?»

Le nouveau venu toussota, semblant embarrassé puis repris «Justement on a sélectionné quelques apprentis natifs de ce signe pour voir si l'un d'eux serait digne de la porter. Et le grand pope voudrait qu'elle soit totalement restaurée avant de commencer à chercher.

- Cela n'explique pas le temps qu'il a fallu pour me l'amener mais peu importe. Montre moi les dégâts Aldébaran!» Soudain il y eut un silence puis le vieil atlante lança, d'un ton faussement sévère, sans se retourner vers le rideau derrière lui «Dohko, Shion si vous voulez nous espionner sachez que ce n'est pas la peine et que vous pouvez vous montrer!»

Le taureau regarda les deux apprentis qui venaient d'écarter le tissu, rouges comme des tomates et qui semblaient trouver le sol très intéressant. Il eut un sourire amusé et lança, un peu taquin «Alors les enfants on ne dit plus bonjour?

- Bonjour.

- ….Bonjour!»

Le deuxième gardien sourit avec indulgence, alors que Hakurei ouvrait la box de la Balance, grimaçant devant les dégâts. «Mais qu'est-il arrivé à son porteur pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état?

- Nous ne savons pas, l'armure est revenue seule au sanctuaire! On l'a juste un peu nettoyé...!

- Vu les dégâts, on imagine bien que ça a du être un massacre! Les spectres sont donc déjà là!

Oui, et malheureusement les juges également. Rhadamanthe a tué le chevalier du lion récemment!

- Ilias est mort? Incroyable...il était si puissant!

- Oui. C'est arrivé avant ma précédente mission, il y a quatre mois un peu près.

- Donc il ne reste que Aspros, Sisyphe et toi Rasgado...

- Effectivement...le grand Pope a trouvé un disciple pour l'armure du Cancer, le chevalier des poissons également, le candidat pour l'armure du Capricorne passera l'épreuve sous peu, de même pour les apprentis Verseau et le Scorpion. Celui destiné à l'armure de la vierge est toujours en entrainement, comme le votre, destiné à celle du Bélier.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver celui qui portera cette armure donc...» Murmura l'atlante pour lui-même, passant doucement la main sur le métal doré qui luisait faiblement. Il savait probablement déjà tout ce que lui avait dit le Taureau mais l'avait laissé résumé la situation. «Qui se chargera de l'entrainer? L'ancien porteur étant mort, cette tâche ne peut échoir qu'à un autre chevalier d'or.

- Tout dépend de son niveau je suppose. Aspros pourrait convenir pour une formation complète, il est doué. Et il a l'air de s'ennuyer ces derniers temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sisyphe lui cherche Athéna un peu partout dans le monde, il n'a pas vraiment le temps pour le moment.

- Tu t'en tirerais bien je pense!» Lança le réparateur dans un sourire, abaissant la main après avoir évalué les dégâts de l'armure. Ce n'était pas très joli à voir mais au moins la protection n'était pas morte et heureusement car si elle était restée dans cet état tout ce temps-là, il valait mieux qu'elle ait été toujours vivante.

«Hum...Je ne sais pas, le Grand Pope m'a dit qu'il me confierait bientôt plusieurs apprentis pour des armures de bronzes. Je ne pense pas avoir le temps d'assurer une formation complète d'un chevalier qui sera de mon niveau.

- Et s'il s'agissait juste d'achever une formation sur un apprenti déjà doué?» Apparemment Hakurei semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête même s'il n'en parlait pas encore.

«Je suppose...que je pourrais oui!

- Je vois...Shion apporte donc du thé à notre invité je te prie!»

Le jeune disciple disparut dans un flash et le Taureau s'intéressa un peu plus au second qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, le fixant avec un air à la fois curieux et méfiant, même si le deuxième sentiment disparaissait petit à petit. Ce garçon n'était pas un atlante, et semblait d'origine chinoise.

«C'est votre apprenti lui aussi?

- En fait...c'est un garçon prometteur que j'ai trouvé il y a 5 mois dans un petit village de Chine. Il avait déjà un cosmos et sait le maitriser de façon correcte. Je n'avais pas encore vraiment réfléchis à l'armure qui lui conviendrait le mieux pour le moment. Et je préfère attendre un peu avant de l'envoyer en Grèce.»

La vrai raison était que Dohko n'avait pas dit quel mois il était né avant d'être ici depuis 3 mois. Le garçon était né au mois d'Octobre. Heureusement qu'il connaissait sa date de naissance, pour beaucoup de gens, ce n'était pas une chose si importante que cela, surtout dans cette région un peu perdue de la Chine, dans ce genre de petit village.

«Hum...Quel est son signe?

- Balance!» Hakurei avait à présent un sourire presque calculateur et lança, d'un ton badin «Et à ce sujet Rasgado, j'aurais certainement besoin de toi dans les prochains jours, aurais-tu l'obligeance de rester ici quelques temps?

- Oui...je suppose que oui!» Et à cet instant, le chevalier d'or se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de se faire complétement manipuler.

_Et si Hakurei n'avait pas eu d'idée derrière la tête dès qu'il avait vu l'armure._

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>


End file.
